


You're As Cold As Ice

by Ukume94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Wendigo, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: Imagine cuddling with Sam in the back of the impala to try to keep warm after a hunt.





	

The crunch of the snow under your boots caused you to stop in your tracks, hoping to God that the wendigo chasing you in the woods didn't hear.  
Dean was somewhere in the woods searching for the wendigo's cave, Sam and I had split appart after running into the beast.   
I pick my foot up from that one step to try and find another direction where there was less snow on the ground. Granted it would be a challenge since it was still snowing in the heart of the woods here in Minnesota.  
The sound of heavy breathing making its way towards me causes me to forget my plan and sprint through the heavy snow. I keep my eyes glued infront of me, knowing the damn thing was right on my ass.  
"Shit, shit, shit!" I shout trying to find my way out of this mess.  
If only I wouldn't have dropped my damn flair gun.  
The freaking thing pulls my hair into its large hand, the sound of my loud girly scream filling the quiet woods.  
"(Y/N)!" Sam's voice echos through the woods farther away from where I am now.  
"Oh shit!" I shout as the damn thing lifts me by my hair causeing my scalp to burn in protest. He lifts me higher my feet leave the snowy ground.  
I turn to look towards the ugly bastard still trying to fight him off of me, I kick my legs and spit towards him. The spit landing onto its face.  
"Wait until the Winchester's get a hold of you, you fugly son of a bitch!"  
It lifts his other hand, the claws out and ready for the kill when Sam runs towards us. His flair gun pointed towards it's pasty white body.   
"Let her go you bastard!" Sam shouts pulling the trigger, the flair flying into the wendigo's chest and lighting him up as if he were made of paper.  
He drops me to the snowy ground, my boots landing into the snow before my legs give out and I fall face first my mouth filling with snow.  
The screams from the wendigo finally quiets down, I hear a laugh and the sound of crunching foot steps coming closer towards me.  
I lift my face to see Sam leaning over holding his stomach as he laughs harder seeing my beat red frozen face.  
"I hate you." I say quietly before standing and shaking off the snow from my body while my stomach knots up hearing his beautiful laughter, even if he's laughing at me.  
"I just saved your ass, maybe you should be a little kinder to your hero." Sam smiles while watching me walk away to find Dean and the impala.  
Finally finding Dean, his eyes saddened not finding any survivers. We make our way towards the impala.  
I put extra speed into my step, the snow and cold air causing me to have a chill run down my spine.  
Turning to see Sam and Dean laughing, I knew Sam told Dean what happened, but at the moment I could care less about them making fun of me. All I care about is needing the heater to the impala to thaw my frozen body.  
What seemed like an hour we take our last turn and find the impala waiting at the edge of the trail, tons of snow covering her up from hood to trunk.  
"Hurry up Dean, I need to get inside the car!" I announce stopping by the back door, dusting the snow with my long sleeved flannel.  
Dean smiles, walking towards the driver side and doing the same thing. He finally opens the door unlocking the other doors. I open mine quickly and shake as I climb into the back seat.  
Sam closes my door before cleaning his off with his sleeve.  
Dean turns the car on and turns on the heater to the lowest notch.  
He climbs back out of the car to grab the snowbrush ice scraper from the trunk.  
I try to get as warm as I can siting in the backseat, I zip up my jacket to my chin and stick my hands under my legs to thaw them.  
Dean and Sam talk outside while Dean cleans his baby from the snow.  
Deciding it was ridiculous to have the heater in the lowest notch, I stand and lean over the front seats to turn the dial to the highest it could possibly go.  
The sound of the heater blaring and a rattling coming from the vent of the car, I turn it down just a bit so the rattling would stop.  
I sit back down just as the brothers open the doors and climb inside.   
Dean turns to glance towards me before shaking his head and turning down the heater once again before driving away from the snowy woods.  
I keep quiet and try to absorb as much heat as I can.  
Dean puts a tape into his stereo and starts singing softly to Dust in the Wind.  
As I sit in the backseat I continue to shake, my body not seeming to feel any of the heaters heat. The sound of sometime chattering while the song continues, I sit up looking toward the front wondering where the sound was coming from.  
As the song begins to finish the sound of chattering continues, the boys look to each other hearing the same sound.  
They look towards me Sam's eyes landing on my slightly open mouth.  
That's when I realize the chattering is coming from me.  
"Are you still cold?" Sam asks a smile on his lips causing my stomach to do back flips.  
I nod softly my body continuing to shake like a leaf.  
Sam takes his jacket off, his eyes amused as he hands me the jacket.  
I quickly put it on, Sam's warmth just warming the tip of the iceberg.  
We continue to drive now down a quiet highway, the snow still falling from the grey sky above.  
"Is anyone hungry yet?" Dean asks glancing towards me through the rearview mirror.  
"I...I'm o-okay f-for r-right n-n-now." I answer my voice shaking while I cling onto Sam's jacket.  
Sam turns his eyes landing onto my still shaking body.  
"You're still cold?" He asks the amusement in his eyes gone.  
"I-I'll b-be o-okay." I answer hating the sound of my voice.  
Sam glances towards Dean before shaking his head.  
"Can you pull over?" He says as Dean looks towards his younger brother before slowing down and pulling the car over.  
Sam opens his door quickly making his way to the back door and climbing in next to me.  
Dean turns around to smile towards us.  
I roll my eyes hating that Dean knows how I feel about his younger brother.  
Sam ignores his brother moving closer towards me and wrapping his arm around my shoulders, my head resting on his warm chest.  
"Oh my God (Y/N), you're freezing." Sam says tightening his grip on me.  
"Awe, you guys are adorable." Dean remarks with the same amused face.  
"Shut up Dean!" Sam and I both say in unison.  
Dean rolls his eyes before turning back around and putting the car in gear to start driving again.  
"Geeze, I can't say anything." Dean murmurs turning the radio up while driving down the highway.  
I close my eyes feeling Sam's heat starting to warm me up.   
His large hand moving gently up and down my arm, his chin touching the top of my head.  
"Again with the food question, are you hungry Sam?" Dean asks glancing through the rearview mirror.  
"No, I'm good for now." Sam answers his right hand grabbing my small freezing hands.  
"You're like an ice box." Sam says his chin moving against my head.  
"Well hopefully you can fix that with your warm hand." I comment feeling like that was a terrible flirtation.  
"Don't worry, I'll keep you warm until we get back to Kansas." He answers his chin moving, his lips kissing my forehead.  
I try my hardest not to make any noise or to even blush.   
Sam Winchester, the man I have had feeling for; for years is holding me in his arms and just kissed my forehead. Maybe I should get cold more often.  
I wiggle myself closer to him, his warmth finally taking every chill from my body. I close my eyes once again feeling sleep grab a hold of me.  
Sam moves his mouth to my ear and whispers "I've got you sweetheart, sleep well. Dream about me." He kisses my temple softly just as sleep opens it's arms for me and I slip into dream land thinking about Sam.


End file.
